Saitei Machigai
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag  Para Kagome Higurashi, el peor error de su vida fue el haber entregado el corazón, alma y cuerpo aquel hombre despiadado, Inuyasha Taisho...RESUMEN DENTRO... Capítulo IV.- Remordimientos.
1. Encuentro

**Saitei Machigai.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Para Kagome Higurashi, el peor error de su vida fue el haber entregado el corazón, alma y cuerpo aquel hombre despiadado, Inuyasha Taisho. Después de dos años no le queda otra alternativa que recurrir de nuevo a aquel hombre, que la hecho de su vida sin tentarse el corazón, de una manera cruel; con el único propósito que le preste dinero para salvar la vida de su hijo._

**Capítulo I.- Encuentro.**

Se encuentra nerviosa, el volver a ver a Inuyasha Taisho después de dos años, le remueve cada fibra de su cuerpo, en esa ocasión no se iba a ir sin verlo y decir lo que tiene que decirle; aunque ha de admitir que tiene miedo a la reacción de él, el que pueda quitarle a su _bebé_.

-En un momento viene el señor Taisho.- escucha el anuncio de la secretaria, incorporándose del sillón.

Sabía de antemano que nadie podía ver al señor Taisho sin previa cita o bien que él se interesara en esa persona, lo sabía ella de propia mano, solamente se encuentra en ese lugar gracias a que la secretaría del jefe, se había apiadado de ella al verla pálida, ojerosa y desesperada.

-¿Quiere acompañarme a la oficina, señorita Higurashi?.- asiente como respuesta y la guía abriéndole una puerta para dejarla entrar- en un momento viene el señor Taisho.-

No es capaz de articular palabra alguna, a pesar de que el guardia que la dejo pasar al sentir también pena por ella, le menciono que el señor Taisho no era tan mala persona como se decía, solo que ella sabía que aquello era mentira, Inuyasha Taisho era el ser humano letal que podría existir. La herida de su corazón lo podría explicar sencillamente.

Trata de tranquilizar su corazón y sus nervios, pero le es inútil sabe de antemano que necesitara de todo su ser para enfrentar al hombre que iba a cruzar la puerta en algún minuto.

¿Qué le iba a decir?.

¿Cómo puede empezar?.

¿La dejará hablar?.

¡Sí!, tenía que dejarla hablar, a eso había viajado para hablar con Inuyasha y conseguir el dinero que depende su hijo en esos momentos.

Sabía de antemano que Inuyasha no iba a tener alguna compasión con ella, así que con ese sentimiento no podría contar y mucho menos alguno otro que no fuera el propio placer de aquel magnate, Inuyasha Taisho lo único que buscaba en la vida era: el placer.

Y ella había disfrutado de ello hacia unos años atrás.

Mirando atrás, solo podía decirse que ella había sido demasiado inocente, dejando que Inuyasha la envolviera y sedujera a su antojo, utilizándola para después echarla de su lado como un objeto que no se requiere más de su uso.

Lo que sabía con seguridad es que _ella_ no había sido nada para é_l._ Y lo peor es que _él_ si había sido _todo_ para ella.

Después de dos años, pensó que podría haber superado su recuerdo, pero sabe que no es así, todavía le duele la manera en que la trato, la herida todavía no cicatriza y no sabe si en algún futuro llegue hacerlo.

Kagome apretó los puños, tratando de que con ello alejar el dolor que sentía, debía de olvidar, lo único importante en ese momento, en el presente era su _bebé_. Por él se había atrevido a ir en búsqueda de su padre, su hijo necesitaba de él, el dinero que Inuyasha pudiera proporcionarle.

¿Cómo podría hacer que Inuyasha le prestara dos millones de dólares?.

¿Cómo poder hacer que él se interesara en el asunto?

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él?.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y encontró aquel hombre de ojos dorados, supo que tenía más de un problema.

-.-

Kagome parecía un pequeño conejo noqueado por los faros de un coche. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sonríe al saber que él estaría en ese mismo estado, pero le daba _casi_ pena, si es que no la conociera tan bien.

Agallas tenía Kagome al volver a enfrentarse a él después de dos años, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido su cuerpo reaccionaba con ella como si nunca se hubieran separado y aquello le molestaba de sobremanera. Kagome lo noqueaba.

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-Yo…yo…-

-Te doy la oportunidad de hablar conmigo, y lo único que haces es balbucear.- se burla pasando a su lado, siendo consiente que el aroma de Kagome no ha cambiado al paso de los dos años, jazmín algo que lo vuelve loco.

-Inuyasha…- ¿cómo se le pudo haber olvidado lo atractivo que es Inuyasha?.

-En otra época solías decirme Inu…-

Un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, al recordar que solía decirle de esa forma en la cama.

-Eso… quedo en el pasado.- recordando el motivo de su visita.

-¿Qué quieres?, si no mal recuerdo no eras bienvenida hace dos años y no veo el por qué ha cambiado las cosas.- a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sigue doliéndole los insultos de Inuyasha y ese no es la excepción.

-He venido a…-

-Espero que sea el perdón y devolverme el dinero que me robaste.- la interrumpe.

¿Por qué no le ayudaba poniendo las cosas fáciles?, típico de Inuyasha resaltar temas que podrían aclararse si dejara hablarle.

-Se… que no… estuvo bien, tomar ese dinero.- reconoce, pero tiene una justificación…. Además tú me diste las tarjetas…-

-Si fue una ventaja de haber salido conmigo, te rehusaste a gastar dinero mientras duro nuestra relación y una vez terminada, por venganza decidiste gastar todo en lo que podías, ¿eso le llamas buena explicación?, ¿no te bastaron las tiendas de moda?.-

-¿Crees que me lo gaste en ropa?.- sin poder creer lo poco que llego a conocerla

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿en qué otra pudiste gastar?.-

-Puedo explicar en qué me lo gaste…-

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones, solo después de que rompiéramos mostraste tu verdadera cara.-

-¡Nunca fui de compras!...- exclama furiosa, ¿Por qué no le creía?- lo tuve que utilizar para sobrevivir… no tenía otra cosa… lo deje todo por _ti.-_ y fue una tonta en hacerlo.

-No recuerdo que te hayas quejado en absoluto.-

-¡Por qué pensé que teníamos algo bueno!, nunca pensé que se llegaría terminar todo tan rápido.- era verdad.

-¡Feh!, típico de las mujeres pensar que todo lo que termina en cama, por lógica termina en matrimonio.-

-Yo estaba enamorada de ti.- admite con dolor, siendo consiente que eso nunca le importo a él.

-¡Ja!, si claro.-

-¿Crees que mentía?, ¿Qué fingía?...- ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel de burlarse del amor sincero que llego a tenerle?.

-Por supuesto, a que chica no le atrae la idea de casarse con un multimillonario, todas las mujeres que conozco serían capaces de todo, como tú comprenderás _Koibito…-_

-Yo nunca te considere eso…- cerrando sus ojos y controlar sus emociones aún más el haberla llamado de esa forma.- más bien te considero el _peor error_ de mi vida.-

-Sí, claro. Como no tuviste suerte conmigo… pero te deseo suerte con el próximo.- replica de forma sarcástica.

-En verdad mereces que nadie te quiera y estar solo, Inuyasha.-

-Nunca estoy solo y si necesito que me quieran, para eso tengo mi fortuna, ¿no?.-

Desearía salir de ese lugar y olvidarse de aquel hombre, volver a su casa y abrazar a su hijo. Por él está en ese lugar.

-No sé qué demonios hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, si no vas hablar, me voy.- amenaza.

-¡No!, no puedes irte.- entrando en pavor.

-Tienes diez segundo en decirme que quieres.-

-Yo…-

-Diez, nueve, ocho…-

¿Cómo decirle?, ¿Cómo mencionarle que tiene un hijo de cuya existencia se negó a creer?, ¿Cómo explicarle que necesita dinero porque esta aterrada?.

-… Cuatro, tres, dos...-

-Tienes…. Un hijo.- escupe, al sentir que todo a su alrededor se queda estático ante sus palabras. Observando a Inuyasha, espero cualquier posible reacción de él menos esa.

-Jajajaja… ¿un hijo?... esa es buena.- ríe.

-¿No me crees?.- pregunta incrédula.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes, así que busca otra cosa para llamar de nuevo mi atención.-

-¡Es verdad!... tenemos un hijo de un año y medio.- ¿Por qué no le cree?- no hubiera recurrido a ti si no fuera necesario.-

-Es una broma de mal gusto, pero sabes cómo hacer que un hombre preste atención.- dejándose caer en la silla.

-¡Por supuesto que no es broma!... es verdad.-

-Si claro…- ¿Qué pretendía Kagome contándole aquella mentira?, ¿volverse a meter a su cama?.

-¡El bebé nació treinta y seis semanas desde que tú y yo…-

-¿Tuvimos sexo?.- concluye sonriente.- ¿Por qué no lo dices?, ¿te apena?.- se burla.

-Da igual. El punto es que te estarás preguntando, porque no te volví a insistir.- al ver que no hay alguna emoción que no sea burla en el rostro de Inuyasha.

-Si el caso fuera, se me habría ocurrido.-

-Tú me echaste.- ignorando el sonido de burla de su voz, como si en verdad le mintiera al respecto.- trate de hablar contigo, por celular, a tu casa, a tu oficina y vine, y me echaste cruelmente y no me creíste, ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara nada.- reprocha.

-Y pensé que con lo último habías aprendido la lección de no venir.-

Siente una pulsada de dolor directo a su corazón, como si la herida volviera abrirse.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?.- susurra, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Trae al supuesto bebé.-

-No puedo…-

-Entonces es mentira.- levantándose de la silla- y ya que todo está aclarado de este supuesto hijo me voy.-

-¡No!... no puede viajar por que todavía es muy pequeño… y por qué no tengo dinero.- es verdad, deseaba que le creyera.

-¿Foto?, enséñame una foto de él.- demanda.

-No traigo.- ¿por qué no se le ocurrió traer una del bebé?, estaba tan desesperada y angustiada cuando recibió aquella llamada que no paro a pensar en algo más que correr a pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha.

-Menuda madre estás hecha, no conozco madre que no lleve consigo una foto de su bebé, si es que existe este.-

-¡Si existe!...- grita- y no necesito llevar una fotografía de él para probar que existe, siempre lo tengo a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día y los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año.-

-Admiro tu creatividad.- sonríe Inuyasha.

-¿Qué te hice para que fueras tan cruel conmigo?.- al saber que sus ojos ya están llenándose de lágrimas, ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar amar alguna vez a ese hombre?.

-Conozco a las de tu tipo… ¿vamos al grano?, ¿Qué quieres?.-

-Necesito prestados, dos millones de dólares… prometo pagarte.-

-¡Ja!, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu amante en turno?.-

-¡No tengo amante!, y tú sabes que nunca lo tuve hasta que te conocí.- y fue el peor error conocerlo, entregarse a él, sí que fue estúpida e ingenia, ¿Qué se podía esperar de una muchacha de dieciocho años?.

-Admito que me sorprendió que fueras virgen, fuiste buena lo reconozco, pero no tanto para casarme contigo.- otro golpe directo a su corazón, una diversión fue todo lo que significó para él.

-Te pagaría poco a poco…- ignorando el hecho de que desea salir ya corriendo de ese lugar y llorar hasta que todas sus lágrimas se sequen, como una vez hace dos años atrás.

-Ni en un millón de años podrías pagar esa cantidad…. Y como ya hemos aclarado ese punto.- fija su vista en el reloj de su muñeca.- tengo una reunión con los embajadores ingleses que pretenden sacarme dinero y si son tan originales como tú, creo que será una tarde provechosa.- encaminándose a la salida.

¿Eso era todo?, ¡no podía irse así!. No cuando ella había viajado desde Japón a verlo y conseguir el dinero.

-¡No!, por favor…- suplica- te pagaría intereses, lo que quieras, ¡haría cualquier cosa!.- concluye desesperada, en verdad _necesitaba _el dinero. Cae derrotada en la silla hundiendo sus hombros.

Se gira encaminándose de regreso donde esta Kagome.

-¿Enserio harías lo que sea?.- alzando una ceja.

-Una madre haría lo que fuera por su hijo.- alzando su rostro y ver los ojos dorados que una vez llego adorar.

-Lo que se…-murmura para si- aunque esto fuera, ¿una semana de sexo conmigo?.- concluye sonriente.

-¡Qué!, estás loco.- al incorporarse.

-No, simplemente estoy haciendo un buen negocio.- dice sencillamente.

-Pero… si no me soportas, ¡me odias!.- sin saber el porqué de esa propuesta.

-¿Tomas lo de una semana?, ¿O lo dejas?.- recorriendo con su mirada dorada el cuerpo de la que fue la primera mujer que llego a volverlo loco, a tal punto de haber pensado en matrimonio.

-No puedo una semana…- siendo consiente que acaba de aceptar la propuesta.

-¿Por qué?.- acercándose al cuerpo de Kagome, aspirando ese aroma que lo vuelve loco.

-No puedo dejar a Senkai solo tanto tiempo, apenas tiene un año y medio, debe de extrañarme mucho.-

-¿Senkai?.- confundido.

-Espero que no te moleste haberle puesto el nombre de tu abuelo.- aunque ha de admitir que en su tiempo estuvo tentada a poner un nombre que no lo relacionara con Inuyasha, pero sabía que era una tontería, más que su bebé es una copia en miniatura de su padre.

-Por supuesto que no, si el caso es que fuera cierto.-

-¡Es verdad!, ¿Por qué no me crees?.- cansada de la misma discusión desde hace una hora.

-Sencillamente porque siempre utilice protección contigo.- ya harto de que Kagome fingiera algo que él sabe que no es cierto.

-No lo niego, pero todo método anticonceptivo puede fallar, nada es cien por cierto seguro.- eso mismo le dijo el doctor que confirmo su embarazo.

-¡Feh!, tonterías… no me importa para que quieras el dinero, nunca me ha importado por ello de que te quedaras con lo que robaste.- concluye al recordarle aquel detalle.

-¡Nunca fue para mí!, sé que las tarjetas no eran mías, pero Senkai necesitaba cosas, un hogar, comida, pañales, todo lo que necesita un bebé, por eso me atreví a usarlas.- explica.

-¿Y ahora que necesita?, ¿un carro o una mansión?.-

-¡Por supuesto que no!.- horrorizada por que Inuyasha siga manteniendo ese concepto hacia ella, que no le crea, ¿en qué momento perdió su confianza?, o tal vez nunca la tuvo- no se quien se enteró que es hijo tuyo y desea raptarlo, no puedo permitirlo… es un bebé.- sin saber cuánto tiempo más podrá estar en esa posición sin desmoronarse de la desesperación y dolor.

-Esa es buena.- ríe al encaminarse hacia la salida.

-¡Te lo suplico!, acepto ser tu amante, pero solo este fin de semana…- al llamar de nuevo la atención del ojidorado- Sango solo puede cuidarlo este fin de semana.- explicando el porqué de ello.

-Está bien… considerando que eres una mujer cara, no esperaba menos… un millón por día.-

Ese insulto le duele aún más que cualquier otro, rompiendo otra vez su pobre corazón, y aquello consta que todavía se encuentra enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho, magnate de Japón.

-En unos minutos tengo una junta, así que dile al chofer que te lleve a recoger tus cosas y te traiga de vuelta.- ordena, notando la palidez de Kagome, en algún momento atrás podría haberle importando pero ahora no- planeo aprovechar cada segundo de este trato.- concluye con aquel tono de voz arrogante, saliendo del lugar.

Se deja caer en la silla, sin poder más detener las lágrimas que se deslizan contra su voluntad, ahogando los sollozos que desean salir de sus labios que tiemblan al igual que su cuerpo. Desearía salir de ese lugar, volver a Japón y abrazar a su pequeño, olvidarse de Inuyasha Taisho; pero es inútil. Debe de permanecer ese fin de semana con él, para salvar a su pequeño.

_Querer a alguien que no te quiere es como intentar volar con una ala rota._

**Continuaraaaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, tanto tiempo sin vernos por aqu****í, pero he estado tan ocupada con escuela, trabajo, problemas personales, etc; que a veces pienso que necesito una nueva "vida", si alguien sabe dónde conseguirla adelante díganme que necesito una ja! xD!. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, en la de ****Millionaire Deal**** y ****Forbidden Love****, ya tengo los capítulos terminados, simplemente me falta el famoso lemón, no he estado inspirada para que quede bien, he escrito varios pero ninguno me satisface, es como si algo le faltara, pero no sé qué; este fin de semana subo el último capítulo de Forbidden Love y el que sigue de Millionaire Deal, ya deseo terminarlos y empezar un nuevo año 2011; Muchas gracias a todas por estar siempre pendientes de mí, se los agradezco mucho y no pienso decepcionarlas, así que Fesabi, ha regresado. **

**Muchas gracias ****por todo su apoyo si no olvidarse de mí.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	2. Recordando Viejos Momentos

**Capítulo II.- Recordando Viejos Momentos.**

_Nu__nca dejas de querer a la persona de la que realmente has estado enamorada. Solo puedes aprender a vivir sin él._

_-¡Señorita!... ¡Señorita!, ¡por favor deténgase__!- los gritos del guardia en lugar de detenerla ocasionan que acelera aún más el paso._

_No podía detenerse, tenía que ver a Inuyasha y decirle algo demasiado importante, se escabullo del guardia al éste no dejarla pasar y cuando se dio cuenta corrió tras ella._

_-¡Detengan a esa señorita!.- gime el guardia entrando al elevando y este cerrarse, dando un suspiro de alivio._

_Sonríe tímidamente a todos a su alrededor, mientras que su corazón bombardea de manera acelerada. Debía de ver a Inuyasha y nadie iba a detenerla, a pesar de que debió de irse ya que su relación acabo con Inuyasha sin ninguna explicación por parte de él. Lo acepto después de llorar toda la noche y enterarse ahora de eso, él tenía el derecho de saber._

_Las puertas se abren saliendo del lugar de la misma forma en que entro corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Inuyasha, no sin antes pasar por su secretaria._

_-Necesito hablar con el señor Taisho.- anuncia al tratar de tranquilizar su respiración_

_-El señor Taisho se encuentra en junta, ¿desea esperarlo?.-_

_-Sí, gracias…- tomando asiento en el sillón del lugar._

_-¿Quién le digo que espera?.- _

_-Kagome Higurashi…- su simple nombre basta para que la secretaria habrá sus ojos enormemente y tiemble ligeramente._

_-Lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero tengo órdenes de no dejarle ver al señor Taisho.- comunica._

_-¡Por favor!, solo deseo cinco minutos con él y no vuelvo a molestarle….- concluye al sentir sus ojos acumularse de lágrimas._

_-Es que…-_

_-¡Por favor!.- ruega._

_-Está bien… pero no diga que yo la deje entrar.- suspira derrotada._

_-¡Gracias!.- trata de reír a pesar de que una lágrima se desliza de sus ojos._

_Una puerta se abre llamando la atención de la chica y ella, poniéndose de pie a pesar de que su cuerpo tiembla y está nerviosa. Saliendo con un conjunto de hombres aquel ser que la enamoro y sedujo._

_Inuyasha Taisho__._

_-Por favor señor Taisho, revise y esperamos su respuesta, pronto.- escucha como aquel hombre le dice a Inuyasha al estrechar su mano._

_-Inuyasha…-_

_-Akane, ¿No mencione que no quería que la señorita Higurashi entrara?.- al dirigirse a su secretaria._

_-Si señor…-_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué…-_

_-…Ella no me dejo pasar al igual que el guardia de seguridad, pero me escabullí, ¡no los metas en esto!.- aclara al sonrojarse, hubiera deseado hablar con él en privado._

_-Vaya, sí que tienes agallas…-_

_-Inuyasha, ¿podemos hablar en privado?.- pregunta al sentirse nerviosa ante tantas miradas sobre ella._

_-No, porque no hay nada de qué hablar.- girándose y abrir la puerta del despacho de nuevo._

_-¡Por favor!...- suplica caminado hacia él, y en esta ocasión nadie quiere detenerla._

_-¡Suéltame!, me das asco, ¿acaso no lo comprendes?.- _

_A pesar de que su corazón se contrajo de dolor ante sus palabras, necesita decirle…_

_-Te pido cinco minutos, por favor…- vuelve a suplicar, sin ser consiente que unas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos._

_-No hay ni un minuto, así que lleva ese truco barato de lágrimas a otro lugar.- le dice fríamente sin ni siquiera verla._

_-…Estoy… embarazada…- lo dice al soltar un sollozo, y tocar de nuevo el brazo de Inuyasha._

_-Vaya… vaya… que truco tan viejo.- Inuyasha ríe al girarse y ver la con furia, tomando su mano y doblarla, ocasionado en ella un gemido de dolor y se arrodille ante él, a causa del dolor que le ocasiona- no te creo y si fuera cierto, ese hijo no es mío… lárgate.- soltándola al dejarla caer al piso._

_Solloza sin comprender la actitud de Inuyasha ante ella._

_-Ni se te ocurra ayudarla Miroku.-_

_-¿Y si lo hago que?.-_

_-Estas despedido…- escucha la advertencia de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que alguien le ayuda a levantarse._

_-Renuncio, nunca antes me había avergonzado de ser tu amigo y empleado, hasta ahora.- dice aquel hombre al guiarla hacia el levador ignorando los gritos de Inuyasha._

_-¡Vete con esa pérdida!, ¡No te necesito y menos a ella!.-_

Abre sus ojos al incorporarse sobre el sillón del cual se quedó dormida una vez que la trajeron de vuelta.

Hace tiempo que no recordaba aquello, pareciera que el hecho de volver a ver a Inuyasha altera sus recuerdos de los cuales estaba segura haber enterrado.

_Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos._

-.-

Es como si el clima de la cuidad expresara sus sentimientos, lluvia que cae sin cesar, neblina que no deja ver mas aya de los grandes rascacielos que la rodean, y desabitada a causa de la hora nocturna.

-Ya te registre en el hotel que estoy hospedado.- le anuncia Inuyasha al encontrarse a su lado- puedes darte un baño, pedir la cena y si deseas dormir adelante.- aquello último la sorprende obligándola apartar la vista de la venta del auto y verlo confundida, ¿no iba a provechar el trato hasta el último segundo?, ¿Qué pasaba?- no quiero que te confundas, planeo disfrutar del trato, pero tengo una cena de negocios y lo siento _Koibito,_ pero tú no estas invitada.-

Cierra sus ojos al escuchar aquel apodo, deseando que no volviera a mencionárselo, por que le recordaba los días felices que llego a pasar a su lado, y aquellos están tan lejos de la realidad.

-¿No quieres que te espere?.- es lo único que es capaz de decir al volver su vista hacia la ventana y perderse en la neblina.

-No creo que lo logres, _Koibito_, pero si quieres intentarlo, hazlo.-

_¿Qué puede hacerte mas daño?, mil insultos o la indeferencia._

-.-

Siente como las cobijas se adhieren a su cuerpo desnudo, siendo conciente de su estado busca a Inuyasha, pero éste parece ser que no se encuentra en la habitación; a penas puede recordar algunos fragmentos de lo transcurrido en la madrugada:

_-Koibito, despierta…- al sentir unos labios recorrer su cuello hasta el valle de sus senos- anda, Koibito… te deseo.- _

Y dejo que en la penumbra del sueño dominaran sus sentimientos, dejar que todo volviera como lo fue hace dos años atrás, podría jurar que el Inuyasha que conocía regreso solo ese momento, y después volvió a partir, si no hubiera estado tan casada para haberse quedado dormida después de hacer el amor con él, podría jurar que lo sintió abrazarla; pero aquello es imposible, el Inuyasha de ahora la _odia_.

_-¿A dónde vas Koibito?.- la voz risueña la detiene de salir de la cama._

_-A preparar el desayuno.- ríe al sentir como la jala hasta atraparla entre sus brazos._

_-Deja que eso lo haga, Mitsuki, que para eso se le paga.- le susurra al besar sus labios._

_-Pero…-_

_-… Pero nada.- al interrumpir su protesta._

_-Inu…- gime._

_-Solo tú Inu…- _

Entre sus rodillas esconde su rostro, al abrazarlas y dar rienda suelta de nuevo al llanto. ¿Podría soportar todo ese fin de semana a lado de Inuyasha Taisho?.

…_¿Hasta que punto uno es capaz de soportar el dolor del desamor?..._

-.-

_-¿Qué haces aquí Koibito?.- al envolverla entre sus brazos._

_-Vengo por ti.- ríe al sentir sus labios en su cuello._

_-¿Por qué?.-_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?.- hace un puchero en signo de enojo._

_-¿Qué tengo que recordar?.- le pregunta aunque sonríe ampliamente al verla a los ojos._

_-¡Es tu cumpleaños!, ¡viejo!.- exclama sonriente._

_-¿Viejo?.- _

_-Si viejo.- le repite al dejar que Inuyasha la siente en su escritorio y se ponga en medio de sus piernas._

_-¿Segura que soy viejo?.- _

_-Muuuy, segura.- ríe al ver el rostro ofendido de Inuyasha._

_-Ahora mismo te voy a demostrar que "tan" viejo soy.- _

Otro recuerdo, por más que desea apartarlos de su mente le es imposible, el estar en esa situación ocasiona que todas las memorias que pensó haber enterrado hace tiempo, han vuelto y siguen doliéndole como hace años atrás.

Lleva cuatro horas esperando a Inuyasha desde que se despertó, y su mente le juega malas pasadas. Todavía no entiende que fue lo que paso para que Inuyasha la botara de su vida de esa forma.

_-Koibito.- la llama- se que no tienes donde ir al regresar a Japón, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?.- _

_-¿Ha-hablas en-enserio?.- al balbucear._

_-¿Entonces para que te lo pediría?, tontita…- se ríe de ella al besarla suavemente en los labios._

_-Si…¡Sí!...¡Sí!.- al balancearse hacía sus brazos y ambos caer en la arena la cual es tocada por los últimos rayos solares._

Y que tonta el pensar que esa proposición traía consigo algo formal, de haber pensado que a los dos meses Inuyasha se desharía de ella, no hubiera aceptado, no se hubiera ilusionado y mucho menos hubiera permitido que le rompiera el corazón de aquella manera, pero como dicen: _"el hubiera no existe"._

-.-

-¿Qué no me esperas desnuda?.- al éste entrar a la habitación- ya perdí seis horas de mi tiempo con ciertos embajadores que no se apuraban a firmar y festejar, para que ahora lo pierda en desvestirte.- le informa al ver como se desabrocha la corbata al caminar hacia ella, que es incapaz de moverse- Kagome, ¡Te estoy hablando, con un demonio!.- grita al golpear el mueble que tiene a lado ocasionando en ella que cierre los ojos y tiemble de miedo.

En el momento que Inuyasha entro por la puerta sabe que se encuentra enojado, como aquel día.

_-…Estoy… embarazada…- lo dice al soltar un sollozo, y tocar de nuevo el brazo de Inuyasha._

_-Vaya… vaya… que truco tan viejo.- Inuyasha ríe al girarse y ver la con furia, tomando su mano y doblarla, ocasionado en ella un gemido de dolor y se arrodille ante él, a causa del dolor que le ocasiona- no te creo y si fuera cierto, ese hijo no es mío… lárgate.- soltándola al dejarla caer al piso._

Le es inevitable que su cuerpo no tiemble de miedo, ante la mirada rojiza de aquel hombre.

-Maldición…- escucha la murmuración de Inuyasha al sentir como sale de la habitación, lo cual ella cae a un lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que suelta sollozos.

-.-

-¿Inuyasha?...- susurra casi consiente.

-Inu… Koibito, solo Inu…- le contesta al tomar sus labios suavemente llevándola de nuevo poco a poco en aquel arte de amar.

Su mente es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las sensaciones que los labios de Inuyasha y sus manos despiertan en su cuerpo, los cuales se deslizan suavemente dentro de su ropa, y comienzan a desprenderla de ella, de la misma forma que ella lo hace con la de él; los gemidos inundan la habitación al igual que los suspiros de placer que sus labios brotan inconcientemente.

-Te he deseado tanto… _Koibito_.- le gime sensualmente Inuyasha en su oído al estimularlo con su lengua arrancándole de su garganta suspiros de placer, dejando que su cuerpo se derrita ante su tacto- sigues tan hermosa…- trata de enfocar su mirada en la dorada de Inuyasha pero le es imposible cuando él besa uno de sus pechos, lo cual provoca que su cuerpo se arquee inconcientemente.

-Inu…- gime.

-Solo Inu…- al deslizar su lengua hasta el ombligo de Kagome, la desea _tanto_.

Vuelve a besar a Kagome, hasta dejarla desnuda ante él, totalmente desnuda para su deleite, y él encontrarse en ese mismo estado, deseando unirse a ella, puede sentirla con cada fibra de su piel desnuda a la par con la de ella, volviéndolo _loco_ de _deseo_.

-_Koibito_…- le susurra al sentir como sus piernas se separan de manera inconciente permitiéndole el paso a Inuyasha, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda y retener su aire.

-_Oh…Kami_.- gime al sentir como el movimiento de las caderas de Inuyasha comienzan a tomar ritmo y estimularla a que ella sigua con aquello, enredando sus pierna en la cintura del ojidorado.

Cada vez mas rápido, tanto que es incapaz de mantener nada coherente en su mente.

Su orgasmos llega al mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha se contrae dentro de ella pero aquello no desanima en que el ojidorado desminuya el ritmo al contrario lo acelera causando que su cuerpo se convulsione, a tal punto llega al cielo y cae lentamente a la tierra de regreso a los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Kami…- escucha a lo lejos la voz de Inuyasha pronunciar aquella palabra, pero no es conciente de lo demás, al encontrar su cuerpo y mente en un letargo de paz, llevándola de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo y ser acompañado por su _amante_.

…_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre hace el amor y tener sexo?..._

-.-

_Úsalo para esta noche._

¿Que pretendía Inuyasha?, que con esa joya podría… podría, ¿Qué?. No llegaba a comprender la actitud de él, primero la insulta y maltrata y después la trata de manera delicada.

Tomo la hermosa joya entre sus brazos, una pieza única como las tantas que llego a darle en el pasado.

_-¡Bájame!.- grita y ríe._

_-Lo que ordene su_ _majestad.- al lanzarla a la cama._

_-¡Inuyasha!.- le reprocha, al intentar incorporarse pero éste se lo impide al atraparla entre él y la cama._

_-Así me llamo.- ríe_

_-Quítate de encima de mí.- _

_-Con una condición.- _

_-¿Cuál?.- al saber que va a ceder fácilmente, Inuyasha tiene la capacidad de manipularla fácilmente con el simple rose de su mirada._

_-¿Te probaras para mi, todo lo que te compre?.-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?...- al empujarlo y liberarse de él- ¿por que me compraste ropa?.- le reprocha._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?.-_

_-No la quiero, devuélvela.- _

_-No.-_

_-Sí.-_

_-No.- al caminar hacia ella._

_-Sí.-_

_-He dicho que no.- al envolverla entre sus brazos a pesar de que se resiste un poco._

_-No voy a permitir que me trates como a las otras.- le hace ver._

_-¿Qué otras?.- _

_-Kikio, me dijo….-_

_-¡Feh!, ignora a esa arpía. Eres la primera mujer que traigo vivir a mi casa y le compro ropa.- le confiesa al interrumpirla._

_-Pero…- _

_-Anda, hazlo por mi, ¿sí?.- al darle aquella sonrisa que en definitiva no la deja pensar._

_-¡Arg!... ¡no es justo!, ¿Por qué tengo que ceder en todo lo que me pides?.- le reprocha._

_-¿Por que me amas?.-_

_-¿Y tú a mi?.-_

_-Con todo mi corazón.- __al inclinarse a besarla._

Y esa fue la única vez que Inuyasha acepto el haberse enamorado de ella, por eso le era tan inevitable pensar que lo que vivió con él fuera a durar tan poco tiempo.

Suelta un suspiro al saber que esa es su última noche a lado de Inuyasha Taisho y mañana volvería a lado de su hijo, dejando atrás aquel hombre que a hizo tan feliz, pero también tan desdichada.

…_Es mejor decir: haber amado que nunca he amado,  
que tuve felicidad, pero también tristeza,  
y que a pesar de todo, nunca podré sacarte de mi corazón…_

-.-

_Aquí esta lo acordado…_

Vaya despedida que le deja Inuyasha, simplemente un papel ni siquiera escrito con su letra, sino con la computadora y a un lado el cheque firmado por él.

Da una última vista a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿en algún momento podrá dejar de llorar?; tal vez en el fondo de su corazón tuvo la esperanza que en esos dos días Inuyasha reconociera que se equivoco en la forma en que la trato y le pidiera perdón, pero ahora después de volver a vivir su romance con Taisho, sabe que aquello es imposible; Inuyasha Taisho nunca pedirá perdón y mucho menos a ella que nunca significo nada en su vida, que no sea una diversión pasajera.

Ahora sabe que debe de seguir a delante, no se va como hace dos años atrás, destrozada, sola y sin saber que hacer; ahora tiene a su hijo y por él luchara, tal vez el tiempo llegue a curar el amor que siente por Inuyasha, o bien le ayude a aprender a vivir sin él, que solo se baste con su hijo.

Toma su maleta, junto con su bolsa la cual ya guarda el cheque, para encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación; dando un último vistazo y ver como una caja adorna la cama que compartió con Inuyasha, sabiendo bien que es el collar que Inuyasha le regalo en su estancia, pero algo que no desea llevar consigo. Suspira al recorrer con su mirada la habitación y cerrarla, siendo conciente que con el cierre de la puerta, también ha cerrado el volver a ver en el futuro al amor de su vida.

-.-

_Sonríe ante la maravillosa noticia que tiene que darle a Inuyasha, una vez que lo vea; a penas puede creer que este embarazada, según el medico es posible a pesar de tomar las precauciones necesarias, él menciono "cuando Kami dice que es hora de tener un hijo, no hay nada que cambie aquel mandato" y vaya que es cierto. _

_-Señorita Higurashi, el señor Taisho menciono que recoja sus cosas y se vaya.- le anuncia el mayordomo de la casa._

_-¿Qué?.- ¿Le esta hablando enserio?._

_-El señor Taisho desea que se vaya, lo siento señorita.- al volverle a repetir._

_-¿Por qué?.- _

_-No lo sé.-_

_-Necesito verlo… ¿Dónde esta?.- sin poder creer que Inuyasha la este echando de su vida, sin decirle nada._

_-Dijo que no quiere verla.- _

_-¿Por qué?.- al sentir como un nudo se forma en su garganta._

_-No lo sé.- _

_-Pero…- _

_-…Por favor señorita váyase…- _

Una lágrima se desliza de su ojo izquierdo al recordar como Inuyasha la hecho de su vida sin decirle absolutamente nada, a pesar de haber pasado dos meses juntos, él simplemente la trato como una basura, y no entendía el, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Qué había hecho mal?; preguntas que se quedaron sin responder.

Ahora contempla la ventana del avión al abandonar la cuidad de Londres, de regreso a su destino: _Japón con su hijo._

_Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós, es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti._

**Continuaraaaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... aquí les traigo otro capitulo y los otros se siguen escribiendo, ****desearía poder subirlos ya, pero mi hermano (para aquellas que tengan hermanos saben lo que les digo), necesita la compu, y mi notebook, murió la noche del día que les puse el primer cap, gracias a Kami que siempre guardo una copia de mis archivos en mi USB, si no en definitiva me muero, jaajaja xD!, así que ando usando la compu de mi hermano y éste no anda muy contento del todo, así que lo tengo que hace rápido, y hoy se me acabo el tiempo, mañana me levántele (aunque sea Domingo), a las 5 para poder terminar los otros caps, y por el momento que no tenga compu T-T, nos veremos una vez a la semana, aunque espero que sea antes; muchas gracias a todas por sus ánimos, y a pesar de que murió mi compu, ya andaré por aquí una vez a la semana (Sábados) y si puedo antes mucho mejor.**

**¡Gracias de nuevo!, bonito fin de semana.**

**Se despide.**

**Fesabi.**


	3. Pequeño Taisho

**Capítulo III.- Pequeño Taisho.**

-¡Kagome!, qué bueno que llegas…- la recibe su amiga sonriente, con un bebé llorón entre sus brazos, el cual la reconoce inmediatamente y estira sus bracitos en dirección de su mamá.

-¡Mi bebé!.- abrazándolo.

Ve a su amiga abrazar a su pequeño, vaya viene algo cambiada, tiene los ojos llorosos y está algo triste a pesar de ver a su pequeño Senkai, lo más seguro es que el bruto de Taisho le haya hecho algo.

-¿Cómo se portó?.- al acorrucarlo entre sus brazos, el cual inmediatamente apresa con su manita su playera, aquello la llena de felicidad, nunca más se volvería a separar de su bebé. ¡Lo extraño tanto!.

-De maravilla, ¿Conseguiste el dinero?.- pregunta a seguir a su amiga hacia la pequeña sala.

-Si…- suspira al contemplar a su pequeño, es impresionante el parecido que tiene con Inuyasha, sabía que se parecían, pero ahora comprende a que grado, los ojos ámbar de su pequeño, la nariz, su barbilla, su cabello negro tan rebelde. Una copia idéntica a su padre. Si él lo viera le creería.

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Te pidió algo a cambio verdad?.-

-Nada de lo que pueda soportar.- se limita a contestar al inclinarse a besar la cabeza de su bebé.

-Espero que no hayas sido tan tonta como, volverte acostar con él.-

-Por supuesto que no.- miente, vaya Sango siempre sabe dónde poner la daga.

-Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a descansar.- anuncia al comenzar a recoger su suéter y maleta- mañana después de trabajar vengo.-

-Gracias Sango, te lo agradezco.- despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Senkai es precioso, el bebé más bonito que he visto en mi vida, la envida de todas cuando lo saque a pasear.- alardea orgullosa.

-De nuevo gracias, Sango.- ríe.

Cierra la puerta con seguro y concentrarse en preparar la comida de Senkai, a pesar de tener un año y medio, el médico le aseguro que le diera poco a poco cosas sólidas, sin quitarle los purés.

Acomoda a su pequeño Senkai en su sillita para comer, el cual hace un puchero al estirar sus bracitos regordetes hacia ella.

-Vamos a cenar, después te damos un baño y a dormir.- le explica al besar de nuevo su cabecita.

Camina hacia el refrigerador donde saca todo lo esencial para alimentar a su pequeño, ella tomaría simplemente leche, no le apetece cenar.

Como todas las noches, se quedaría un rato despierta para dibujar joyería, que Sango se encargaría de entregar sus bocetos y darle el dinero, con ello podía mantener a Senkai sin separarse de él.

Hubiera deseado que Inuyasha le hubiese creído al respecto de la existencia de Senkai, pero pedir aquello, era como pedir _que crecieran peras al olmo__1__._

-.-

-¿Qué quieres?.- gruñe al ver al individuo que entra.

-Vaya, vaya… regreso después de dos años, y así recibes al único ser, aparte de tu padre, que se atreve a plantarte cara.- sonríe al cerrar la puerta y ver a su viejo amigo.

-Nunca pedí que regresaras.-

-Lo sé, pero tu padre me envió, lástima que el señor Taisho no comprendiera que no deseaba verte.- encoje los hombros.

-Da el mensaje y lárgate.-

-Quiere que regreses a Japón.- al ver que su viejo amigo alza la ceja- como cada vez que te habla del asunto tú cuelgas, lo obligaste a enviarme.- le recuerda.

-¿Para qué me quiere ese viejo?.-

-Tiene algo importante que decirte o mostrarte cual sea el caso… me dijo que si no regresabas que estabas desheredado y que enviaría a alguien inmediatamente a suplirte.- advierte, escuchando las maldiciones que salen de sus labios.

-No voy a ir… por mi puede hacer lo que le plazca.- levantándose del asiento.

-Si eso quieres…-

-Dile a mi padre que…- no concluye al saber que no puede decirle _esas_ palabras a Miroku- ¡Feh!, que haga lo que se le antoje, yo me voy.-

-Una vez fuimos los mejores amigos Inuyasha…- al sentir como se detiene en la puerta- pero es actitud ocasiona que todos te dejen y los que no desean hacerlo, los echas de tu vida de una manera cruel.- al recordarle aquel episodio que dio terminada su amistad- un día terminaras pidiendo perdón de rodillas y será demasiado tarde.- concluye escuchando el portazo que le contesta.

-.-

-¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso del planeta?.- ríe al comenzar a pasarle la esponja por su cuerpo, el cual como respuesta salpica el agua.

Era lo que le gusta a su Senkai del baño, poder jugar con el agua, le gustaba estar unos minutos dentro y traer consigo su juguete favorito un perro de esponja con el mismo color de ojos de él por ello lo había comprado, le recordaba a su bebé.

Senkai tenía un color de ojos raro, los había heredado de su padre, ríe al recordar como Sango se orgullece de llevarlo a pasear. Todo el que posara sus ojos en él se quedaba enamorado, y ella sabía de antemano que ese mismo efecto tenía su padre.

Lo toma entre sus brazos, al envolverlo en la toalla a pesar de las protestas que le da su hijo.

-Debes de estar limpio si quieres que salgamos.- le explica al comenzar a colocarle la ropa que iba a usar, un conjunto de cowboy, ese se lo había regalado Sango al pensar que sería adorable verlo vestido de esa forma, y parece ser que su amiga no se equivocó.

-Vamos pequeño demonio, que se nos hace algo tarde.- al tomarlo entre sus brazos y sostenerlo con uno mientras que con su otra mano toma la pañalera. Deben de ser los primeros en llegar al banco y depositar el dinero en la cuenta que le dieron, y así podría respirar tranquila.

_-Sé que su hijo es de Inuyasha Taisho, si no me da dos millones de dólares, la vida de ese mocoso estará en peligro, ¿lo entendió?... deposite a más tardar en una semana a la siguiente cuenta…-_

Desde ese momento ha vivido en nerviosa, solamente por eso había tenido la _necesidad_ de recurrir a Inuyasha.

Para salvar la vida de _su hijo._

-.-

-Si, Sango se que vienes para acá. Senkai y yo estaremos esperándote…- ríe al ver como su pequeño brinca en aquel brincolín que lo sujetan y suelta carcajadas, al imitarlo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo mi sobrino favorito?.-

-Brinca, y no tardes que debes de verlo vestido con el traje que le regalaste.-

-¿El Cowboy?... ¡Voy corriendo!.-

Mueve su cabeza al escuchar como se corto la línea, Sango consiente demasiado a Senkai, y este le fascinaba ser el centro de atención, todo a su alrededor es nuevo e interesante. Ya el doctor le había mencionado que en esa etapa a los bebés les gusta explorar, y no tardaba en dar pasos firmes, aunque todavía estaba temerosa de que pudiera lastimarse por eso, lo deja en la andadera o brincolín para que reforzara sus piernas regordetas con el ejercicio.

-Upa…upa…- escucha a Senkai al estirar sus manitas regordetas hacia ella, inclinándose a tomarlo en brazos. Su bebé era un niño listo, sabía que palabras necesitaba para hacer que ella lo entendiera, aunque el doctor menciono que todavía no entiende el significado de las palabras como un adulto lo hace, solo lo hace por imitación.

-¿Tienes sed, cariño?.- al caminar por la sala con él en brazos, pero este se retuerce y guía una de sus manitas en dirección de la andadera- solo por que va a venir tu tía Sango y ella tendrá otros planes para ti.- al depositarlo y saber que los planes de Sango es tomar una sesión de fotos con Senkai.

El timbre de la puerta llama la atención de ambos, tanto que Senkai toma dirección hacia la puerta, ríe al pasar a su hijo con tranquilidad.

-Llegas demasiado pronto Sango, no planeaba quitarle el traje de….- no concluye al dejar de sonreír y darse cuenta de que no es Sango, si no…- Inuyasha…pero... ¿Qué…-

-¡Kami!, era cierto.- al fijarse dentro del departamento y ver la figura en miniatura idéntica a él, entrando al lugar sin perder de vista aquel ser pequeño que corre hacia él y lo observa al chocar con sus pies a causa de la andadera- Era cierto…- susurra al ser conciente que esos ojos dorados lo observan con detenimiento.

-Upa… upa…- ve a… _su hijo_, ¡tenía un hijo!, estirar sus brazos hacía él como si lo llamara.

No se siente capaz de hacer algún movimiento, solo cierra la puerta y ve el rostro de desconcierto de Inuyasha al ver como Senkai lo examina, al encontrarse fascinado de ver a alguien tan grande como Inuyasha, sabía de antemano que su hijo tenía curiosidad por las personas.

Siente una sensación rara al ver como Inuyasha se inclina a tomar entre sus brazos a Senkai, el cual ríe y jala el cabello despeinado de su _padre._

-Es cierto…- vuelve a repetirlo en susurro sin saber que hacer o que decir. ¡En verdad tenía un hijo!.

-Nunca quisiste creerlo…- se atreve a decir al acercarse hacia Inuyasha y tomarle de entre sus brazos a _su_ hijo y volverlo a depositarlo en la andadera, el cual hace un puchero al verse separado de la _novedad_.

-Kagome…-

-Deja que venga Sango a cuidar de él, y podremos hablar con calma cuando quieras.- le interrumpe al no querer discutir enfrente de Senkai, él era demasiado perceptivo para llevarlo a ese estrés.

-Esta bien…- aturdido por ver aquella pequeña replica de él.

No sabía por que Inuyasha se encontraba en su departamento y menos aun como logro dar con él. Pero ya no le sorprende nada de lo que venga de Inuyasha Taisho, con su dinero esta acostumbrado a comprar todo.

De nuevo vuelve a sonar el timbre, encaminándose abrir la puerta.

-¡Vine lo mas rápido que pude!, ¿Dónde esta el sobrino mas hermoso, vestido de cow…- no concluye al ver a la figura masculina.

-Sango, ¿puedes llevarte a Senkai al parque?.-

-Por supuesto, tardaremos dos horas, así podrás hablar con el _señor_.- tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño, lo cual Kagome le da la pañalera y le facilita la carreola.

Una vez cerrándose la puerta, y dejándola _sola_ con Inuyasha sabe que no puede retroceder en aquella discusión.

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

**Continuaraaaa!...**

**1.- Es un refrán mexicano, el Olmo es un árbol que no da nada de fruto: el refrán nos dice que no puedes pedir imposibles a alguien que no es capaz de hacer dicha acción.**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno chicas antes de comenzar con mi comentario, deseo unirme a las plegarías que se han alzado a favor de Japón, lamentablemente este hermoso país, rico en anime e historia (lo cual amamos) sufrió el día de ayer un terrible maremoto, afectando a su vez a los países que colindan con el océano pacifico (México,**** Chile, EU, Alaska, Perú, Bolivia, Ecuador, Colombia, Panamá, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, Guatemala, Belice, no se si me falte alguno.) todos encontrándonos en estado de alerta a causa de "Tsunami", espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien, y que Kami, siempre este con ustedes; a pesar que nos encontramos lejos, se que no se puede ayudar mucho, pero siempre es bueno, pedir que todos se encuentren bien y con sus familias, que simplemente quede en alarma, y si se puede ayudar en algo, háganmelo saber. ¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo demasiado corto pero necesario, ya Inuyasha sabe que tiene un hijo, jojojojojo, ¿ahora quien sufre? Mujajaja, xD!... ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos! Lamento no haber podido poner los capítulos de Millionaire Deal y Forbidden Love, pero si los voy a poner ando en ello y no quito el dedo del renglón.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Se Despide:**

**Fesabi**


	4. Remordimientos

**Capítulo IV.- Remordimientos.**

…_Es doloroso saber que uno se ha equivocado, pero más doloroso saber que esa persona a quien has daño, nunca podrá perdonarte, a pesar de que tú la ames con toda tu alma…_

No sabe que puede decir o que hacer. Kagome simplemente se limita a ver como Sango, si es así como se llama esa mujer, se lleva al _hijo de ambos_.

Ni siquiera se atreve a decir algo o moverse, solamente ve como Kagome lo observa con temor, provocando en él una pulsada de dolor.

_¡Tenía un bebé!_

-Iré por algo, ¿puedes esperarme en la cocina?.- escucha la pregunta de Kagome, lo cual asiente como respuesta, sin ser capaz de decirle algo, la culpa le come el corazón y recordar todo lo que le ha dicho y hecho, no se siente capaz de ser digno de su hijo y mucho menos de Kagome. La observa desaparecer en las escaleras que dan a la parte superior, mientras él se encamina hacia la puerta que ha de suponer que es la cocina, comprobando efectivamente que es y tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa.

¿Qué puede decirle?.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero antes deseo darte esto.- escucha la voz de Kagome al entrar a la cocina con una caja medina entre sus manos, provoca que se levante y corra ayudarla.

-Kagome, yo…-

-En Inglaterra me acusaste de ladrona, y ahora quiero comprobarte que eso no es cierto.- le hace saber de manera tranquila.

-No es necesario.-

-Claro que sí lo es.- le insiste- aquí podrás encontrar todas las facturas que gaste en estos dos años, todo fue hacia tu hijo.- le explica.- yo sabía que no era correcto usarlas, pero no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola y sin nada que darle al bebé.- observa como Kagome le extiende la caja al quitarle la tapa, mostrándole que efectivamente hay puros recibos, puede ver que hasta unos trozos de papel, que traen de titulo _taxi._ Cierra sus ojos sintiendo dolor al pensar lo que Kagome debió de sufrir por su culpa.

-No es necesario…- vuelve a repetirlo apenas con voz, al tomar con sus manos las notas.

-Sí lo es.- le repite- y también te pagare los dos millones que me prestaste.-

_¡Cierto!._

-¿Quién te ha amenazado?.- desea saberlo y por Kami que en esta ocasión protegerá a Kagome y a su bebé.

-No lo sé…-

-¿Qué te dijeron?.-

-Q-Que sabían que es hijo tuyo.- al verla tomar asiento- y que si no les daba el dinero lo iban a secuestrar…- suela un sollozo Kagome- e-es mi-mi bebé…- balbucea su pelinegra al acercarse hasta ella para envolverla entre sus brazos, dejando que Kagome llore en su pecho.

El hará todo lo necesario para proteger a su bebé y a Kagome, atraparía aquel ser tan despreciable que desea secuestrar a su bebé. ¡Kami!... tiene un bebé.

-Yo….- balbucea Kagome al separarse de sus brazos, sintiendo en él un vació ante la distancia de Kagome- prometo pagarte…- ¿pagarle?... ¿acaso estaba loca Kagome?, ella no debe pagarle nada, más bien él debía de darle todo lo que le pidiera.

-No es necesario.-

-Sango no tarda en llegar con Senkai.- le recuerda.

-Sobre Senkai…-

-… No te preocupes no pienso negarte el que convivas con él, eres su padre después de todo.- le dice al interrumpirlo.

-Kagome, yo…-

-¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?.- al interrumpirlo.

-Sí…- no puede negarle aquella petición, ni siquiera sabe que decirle.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas…-

-Estaré hospedado en **The Península **Tokyo**1****.-**

-Por favor llévate la caja, ya no tiene caso que la siga guardando, de todos modos a ti te pertenece.- se la ofrece.

Desearía poder aventar esa caja e implorar de rodillas si era necesario, el perdón de Kagome, envolverla entre sus brazos y decirle que la ama, que esos dos años no ha dejado de amarla como el primer momento en que la vio. Pero… está seguro que Kagome no desea nada de él, y no puede culparla después de la forma en que la trato.

-Kagome yo….-

-…Te llamo en la semana.- vuelve a interrumpirlo al conducirlo hacia la puerta del departamento con la caja.

Cierra la puerta, recargando su espalda en ella para derrumbarse a continuación, sollozando débilmente. Fue tan difícil volver a ver a Inuyasha después de ese fin de semana que pasaron juntos, el que él se diera cuenta por fin que tienen un hijo y poder entregarle las notas que le correspondían, con ello podía por fin cerrar esa etapa de su pasado; pero si es así, ¿Por qué le duele tanto?.

_Deseamos olvidar tanto a una persona por el dolor que nos causa, pero no nos damos cuenta que entre más tratamos de hacerlo, mas sufrimos._

-.-

…_El destino nos muestra el amor verdadero solo una vez, depende de nosotros sí sabemos apreciar ese tesoro tan codiciado por todos…_

_-¡Kagome!, ¡No corras!.-_

_-¡Sígueme!.- le reta aquella mujer de ojos marrones._

_Sonríe perversamente al saber que con facilidad puede tomarla entre sus brazos y tumbarla en la arena._

_-¡Vuelve aquí!.- grita, a pesar de que ha aceptado el seguirla._

_-¡Viejo!...- le grita Kagome con una sonrisa._

_¿Viejo?, claro que no está viejo, solamente porque le lleva unos años, no quiere decir que esta viejo._

_-¡Ya verás!.- gruñe al lanzarse a corretear aquella figura femenina que huye de él, jugando en la orilla del mar, dejando sus huellas.- ¡Te tengo!.- grita al envolverla entre sus brazos y cargarla al tiempo que escucha la risa femenina._

_-¡No es justo!.- ríe._

_-Para que veas que no soy viejo.- tumbarla en la arena, siendo prisionera entre su cuerpo._

_-¡Solo porque tienes condición!.- _

_-Y tú no koibito.- ríe al inclinarse a capturar esos labios que han pedido a gritos ser besados._

_-Baka…- escucha el insulto de Kagome entre sus brazos, rindiéndose ante ellos._

Toma otro trago de whisky sintiéndolo pasar amargamente por su garganta, el recuerdo de esos días que pasaron en Grecia, ya que él tuvo que ir a una junta, deseo llevarse a Kagome y ella acepto gustosa el poder acompañarlo, solamente tenían una semana de conocerse; pero aquello no impidió que Kagome lo siguiera hasta el fin del mundo si él se lo proponía.

Y pensar que la conoció en su mundo, en un mundo que no hay más que sexo y dinero, lo que este último sea capaz de comprar, el encontrar una pureza tan rara como lo fue Kagome en ese lugar lo volvió loco.

_-Ella es Kagome Higurashi, señor Taisho, se encargara de ser su compañía.-_

_-Un gusto señor Taisho.- sonríe la pelinegra._

Esa noche era la primera vez de Kagome en una gala benéfica como modelo, eso fue lo primero que ella le confeso al quedarse a solas con él y sonrío ante la ternura como se lo dijo ella, temerosa e indefensa ante todos a su alrededor.

Después de esa noche recuerda que le costó dos días en que ella aceptara una cena con él, y cuando lo obtuvo esa misma noche la beso, el mayor deleite de su vida.

_-Yo…- balbucea sonrojada._

_-Vamos a mi departamento…- susurra jadeante al besar de nuevo sus labios y obtener la respuesta en el cuerpo de Kagome que se amolda a la perfección hacia él suyo. _

_-No puedo…-_

_-¿Por qué?.- acariciando la mejilla sonrojada._

_-Es que… yo…nu-nun…ca he…- balbucea sin terminar su frase._

_-¿Eres virgen?.- le pregunta con ternura, al ver como esta se asiente._

Y después de aquella confesión decidió que tenía que llevar a Kagome a Grecia, y hacer de su primera noche inolvidable, como lo fue también para él.

Otro trago de whisky entra por su garganta, sin ser capaz de moverse del lugar donde se encuentra, en la parte inferior de la cama del hotel y todo a su alrededor los recibos que Kagome le dio al igual que algunas botellas de licor ya vacías.

-Vaya, así que aquí estas.- gira su rostro hacia el origen de aquella voz, reconociéndolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta al servirse otro trago.

-Tu padre me dijo que te buscara, desea hablar contigo.- expone aquel ojiazul.

-No me interesa.-

-Deja de tomar…- al arrebatarle la botella pero aquello no le impide tomar el whisky del vaso.

-No quiero…-

-¿Es por Kagome?.-

-¿Tu qué crees?.-

-Yo te dije que la escucharas, que todo era una mentira.- le recuerda, ¿pero acaso su ex amigo le escucho?.

-¡Lo se…!- gruñe al aventar su vaso y este se destruye.

-¿Te enteraste del bebé?.- al entender por qué el estado de su amigo.

-¿Lo sabías?.- al verlo.

-Sí, después de aquel día, me asegure de ayudarla un poco, aunque no acepto mi ayuda, pero no he dejado de estar en contacto.- confiesa.

-Bien por ti…- gruñe Inuyasha al levantarse y arrebatarle la botella de whisky, sin tomarse la molestia de buscar un vaso para tomar.

-¿A qué viniste a Japón, si no sabías del bebé o ver a tu padre?.-

-La semana pasada Kagome me busco pidiéndome ayuda.- comienza a relatarle a Miroku- le hice un trato de un fin de semana, la tuve conmigo, pensé que necesitaba volverla a tener entre mis brazos para olvidarla definitivamente, pero me fue imposible y cuando me encontré a Kouga de nuevo, él me confeso que nunca tuvo una relación con Kagome y la única vez que platico con ella…- gime al cerrar sus ojos.- …ella le confeso que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi.-

-Entonces si Kouga no mando esas fotografías, ¿Quién lo hizo?.-

-Kikio…-

-Ya decía yo que esa mujer no iba a traer nada bueno en tu vida.- expone.- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?.-

-Quede desconcertado por lo que menciono Kouga, que mande investigar las fotografías que me enviaron y dio como resultado que uno era un buen fotomontaje y las otras eran de ese día del que me hablo Kouga.-

No tiene que decir al respecto. Sabe que aquella información es un golpe duro para su ex amigo.

-Vine a pedirle perdón a Kagome aunque fuera de rodillas.- sonríe de mala gana- pero me encontré que todo lo que me dijo del bebé era cierto…-

-¿Y piensas rendirte sin haber luchado?.-

-¿Para qué lucho?, si ya la perdí… los perdí…- susurra amargamente.

-Tu hijo te necesita…- y no puede mentirle al respecto de eso, todo bebé necesita un padre.

-Lo sé… Kagome va a dejármelo el viernes.- sonríe un poco.

-No creo que una cruda ayude a cuidar a un bebé.-

-Ella va a tener una cita… con un tal Hobo…- desea tomar más whisky pero su botella ya se encuentra vacía, lo cual maldice.

-¿No planeas reconquistarla?.- vaya sí que le pego duro la verdad a Inuyasha.

-Es lo que más deseo.- y no miente, si tuviera una oportunidad aunque fuera mínima, la aprovecharía al máximo, pero Kagome le expuso con el anunció de su cita que ya no le interesaba, ¿y cómo culparla?.

…_Perdóname... por arruinar este amor que solo me a echo volar.  
Perdóname... por hacerte llorar cuando lo único que tenía  
Que hacer era darte felicidad…_

**Continuaraaaaá!...-**

**1.- ****The Peninsula Tokyo, además de ser uno de los Resort más lujosos de ****Japón**** es uno de los más caros. T****he Peninsula**** está situado en ****Marunouchi****, junto a los encantadores ****Jardines Imperiales****. Gracias a su privilegiada ubicación, los huéspedes podrán contemplar las mejores vistas panorámicas de la región. Desde aquí es muy fácil acceder a la zona comercial de ****Ginza****. En lo que concierne a las opciones de transporte, son muy variadas… Los huéspedes tienen a su disposición el más eficiente transporte público a pocos metros o bien, podrán desplazarse en algunos de los ****BMW**** o ****Rolls-Royce**** del mismo hotel. En el prestigioso ****restaurante**** de la planta 24, los visitantes podrán deleitarse con las mejores especialidades de la ****cocina japonesa**** e internacional. Quienes deseen relajarse también podrán elegir entre algunos de los más innovadores ****tratamientos**** de belleza y salud que se imparten en el sofisticado SPA del hotel.**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno después del dato cultural jajajaja xD!, aquí les traigo el capitulo a petición de una mujer demasiado INSISTENTE jajaja, ella prefirió que escribiera este capitulo en lugar de terminar con Forbbiden Love (desería poder complacer a todas y si pudiera publicar diario, pero a causa de que todavía no me arreglar mi notebook, mi hermano tiene que ser caritativo y prestarme su PC), pero ya el Sábado como he mencionado nos vemos con el siguiente, por cierto hubo un error, en el nombre del capitulo, Este es titulado "Remordimientos" y el otro el que viene y se publicara el sábado se llamara "Sacrificio". Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy felices y algunas ya comienzan a proyectar la historia, esperen no coman ansias. Pro último, sigamos unidas con, ¡Japón!**

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi**


	5. Sacrificio

**Capítulo V.- Sacrificio.**

…_¿Cómo poder olvidar al amor de tu vida, si tienes a tu lado el fruto de su amor?..._

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.-

-¿Hacer que cosa?.- pregunta a Sango al seguir contemplando a Senkai dormido en su cama, estando ambas a su alrededor.

-De Inuyasha.-

-No lo sé…- y es verdad, no tiene ni idea que hacer o como enfrentarlo el viernes que vaya a dejar a Senkai.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo que se acerque a Senkai después de que te hecho de su vida de esa forma cruel. ¡No es justo que le des privilegios con Senkai, no se lo merece!.- al golpear la cama lo que provoca que Senkai se despierte llorando- perdón.-

-Tal vez tengas razón.- lo admite al tomar entre sus brazos a Senkai y arrullarlo.

-La tengo. No veo el por qué dejarlo convivir con un hijo del cual renegó.-

-Es su padre Sango.- como si con ello fuera obvio.

-Hay niños que se crían bien sin un padre.-

-Sabes de sobra que no es lo mejor. Yo siempre extrañe a mis padres, el vivir con mi tía fue una pesadilla, ¿Por qué quitarle su padre a mi hijo?.-

-Kagome…yo…- sin saber que decir, es cierto que su amiga sufrió mucho cuando sus padres murieron cuando tan solo ella tenía seis años y tuvo que irse a vivir con su tía materna la cual está la odia.

-Inuyasha es el padre de Senkai, no le voy a negar nada.- y esa decisión la tomó una vez que Inuyasha se enteró de la existencia de su hijo. Ella sufrió por el desprecio de su tía todos los años que cuido de ella, doce años, ya que recién que cumplió dieciocho conoció a Inuyasha, por medio del trabajo que su tía la obligo a meterse.

_-Ya me has costado doce años de dedicación, así que más te vale que comiences a traer dinero a esta casa.-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Ya te conseguí trabajo en un lugar, mañana te pones un vestido bonito de noche y vas a ese lugar.- le ordena._

_-¿De qué es el trabajo?.- pregunta temerosa de que su tía pudiera venderla, la creía capaz de aquello._

_-Serás compañía en una gala muy importante, y si te pones lista puedes llegar más lejos.- _

Y aquel había sido la forma en que conoció a Inuyasha Taisho, aunque fue el primer día y único que entro en aquel ambiente no le gusto la forma en que la veían los hombres y en especial que todo a su alrededor era sexo y dinero; por eso cuando le presentaron a Inuyasha se sintió perdida, deseando salir corriendo de ese lugar, aunque tuviera que dormir en la calle nunca más regresar al lado de su tía. Aquello lo cumplió, más de dos años que no sabe nada de su tía y no desea hacerlo.

_-¡Niña estúpida!, no sé por qué demonios te tuvo tu madre…-_

Esas palabras las repetía una y otra vez, como si con ello descargara toda su rabia dirigida a ella, no entendía la actitud de su tía Sakura.

-¿Crees que Inuyasha intente algo contigo?.- la pregunta de Sango la saca de sus recuerdos. ¿Inuyasha volver a intentarlo de nuevo con ella?, no lo cree posible. Él nunca la quiso así que no cree que cambie nada.

-No, no lo creo.-

-¿Segura?.-

-Sí, él nunca me quiso.- admite con todo el dolor de su corazón. Pero aquello era la verdad. Inuyasha Taisho nunca la amo, simplemente jugo con ella.

-¿Todavía lo amas, verdad?.-

-Sí.- ¿para qué mentir?.

-¿Y así piensas dejar que tenga trato con Senkai?, ¿estas consiente que nunca podrás dejarlo de ver?.- no quiere ser cruel con su amiga, pero es la verdad.

-Lo se…- suspira, y vaya que está preparando su corazón, tal vez nunca deje de amar a Inuyasha, pero puede aprender a vivir sin él.

_Mi corazón sangra de tristeza,_

_Mis ojos lloran,_

_Mi mente no deja de recordarte,_

_Pero sé, que a partir de ahora estaré sola._

-.-

-Adelante.- dice al hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar a Kagome con _su _hijo.

Ve la suite perfectamente arreglada, una suite digna de un Taisho.

-Regresare por Senkai antes de las once.- anuncia al depositar a Senkai en el sillón del lugar.

-Podré cuidar de él.- no esta muy seguro de ello, pero no es tan difícil cuidar de un bebé o ¿si?

-Aquí anote todo lo que le gusta y no le gusta a Senkai.- al mostrarle una pequeña libretita la cual Inuyasha toma y comienza a examinar.- ya lo he bañado, así que en eso ya no tendrás problemas.- le hace saber.

-Gracias…-

-Creo que es hora de irme, Hoyo debe de estar esperándome.- al levantarse del sillón con Senkai en brazos dejando la maleta que traía consigo- en la libreta esta anotado mi número de celular por cualquier cosa.- al depositar a Senkai en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Kagome… yo…-

-…Cuida mucho de él, ¿si?.- le interrumpe, no desea que Inuyasha le diga nada, ya de por si se encuentra vulnerable al verlo de nuevo y saber que él nunca la amo.

Simplemente se limita a observar como Kagome sale de la habitación, dejándolo con Senkai entre sus brazos, suelta un gruñido al pensar que ese Hoyo tenga una cita con Kagome; llama su atención que Senkai intente producir un gruñido similar al suyo, ocasionado una sonrisa en él.

-Me siento de la misma manera.- y por Kami que será la única vez que vuelva a sentir celos e impotencia, esa mañana se juro a si mismo que como se llama Inuyasha Taisho, planea reconquistar a Kagome, reparar el daño que causo por su desconfianza, castigar a aquella mujer y formar una familia con Kagome y Senkai; aunque claro debe de ir paso a paso, por mas que quisiera hacer todo demasiado rápido, el volver a tener entre sus brazos a Kagome.

_Kagome Higurashi volverá a ser completamente suya… para convertirse en Kagome Taisho._

-.-

-¿Qué tal de niñero?.- pregunta burlonamente su ex amigo, al tomar asiento.

-Bien. Pensé que sería mas difícil.- confiesa, al observarlo dormido entre sus brazos.

-Dudo que eso haya heredado de ti.- ríe. Apenas puede creer que su ex amigo este cuidando de su bebé.

-En eso tienes razón.- la tranquilidad de Senkai le recuerda demasiado a Kagome, aun mas su forma de dormir.

-Vaya, esto es memorable, Inuyasha Taisho dándome la razón de algo.- sigue riendo.

-¡Guess!, Shhh. Me costo mucho dormirlo.- y vaya que al final pudo lograrlo.

-¿A que hora llega la madre?.-

-Supongo que antes de media noche.- responde vagamente sin dejar de observar las facciones de Senkai, si tiene la mayoría de sus rasgos, pero también conserva algunos de Kagome, o será que él solo ver el parecido que tiene con ella.

-Bueno. Vine a decirte que tu padre te espera mañana en la tarde.- informa.

-¿Verdad que también se parece a Kagome?.- ignorando la información de Miroku, no le interesa hablar con su padre.

-Yo veo una copia idéntica tuya.- ¿los rasgos de Kagome?, lo duda.

Miroku no le ayuda en nada, claro el que vea a Senkai y después a él, por obvias razones dirán que es idéntico a él, pero él esta seguro que hay rasgos de Kagome. Rogaba a Kami que el próximo bebé que tuviera con Kagome fuera una niñita idéntica a su madre.

-Yo me retiro ya cumplí con darte el mensaje, aya tú.- al levantarse.

-¡Feh!, como si me importara.-

Sigue sonriendo al saber que su amigo ha vuelto, y tal vez el Inuyasha amargado y despiadado se ha ido.

-Miroku.-

-Dime.-

-¿Podrías averiguar donde esta Kikio?.-

-Sí.-

-Gracias.-

Al cerrarse la puerta, se encamina hacia su habitación depositando a Senkai en la pequeña cuna que pido en la mañana junto con lo necesario para él, a pesar de una pequeña protesta de Senkai al ser depositado en la cuna, sigue durmiendo.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, caminando hacia la puerta rápidamente antes de que el ruido despierte a Senkai. Vaya si que es difícil ser padre.

-¿Kagome?. Te esperaba más tarde.- al dejarla entrar.

-Acabo temprano el evento.- informa- ¿se porto bien, Senkai?.- al buscarlo pero no lo encuentra.

-Se encuentra dormido en la habitación.- la conduce.

-Espero que no te haya dado mucha lata.- viendo a su pequeño dormir pacíficamente, desearía no despertarlo pero deben volver a casa.

-¿De que era el evento?.- curioso, ¿no tenía una cita con ese Hobo?.

-De joyería. Yo diseño joyería, Hoyo y Sango me ayudan a que mis bocetos los compren las tiendas.- explica.

Recordaba a Kagome dibujando cuando el se encontraba trabajando en casa, y sus bocetos eran maravillosos, hasta pensó el poder ayudarla en el futuro abriendo su propia joyería, pero claro con la llegada de aquellas fotografías todos sus sueños con Kagome se destruyeron de la noche a la mañana; que tonto fue.

-Debemos de marcharnos hasta de que no haya transporte público.-

-¿Irse?.-

-Senkai necesita descansar en su cuna y yo también.-

-Puedo llevarlos.- se ofrece.

-Si no es mucha molestia.- no puede negarse, la seguridad de Senkai es primero.

-Pero antes quisiera poder hablar contigo.- no pude retrazar su platica con Kagome, si desea comenzar a reconquistarla.

-No hay nada de que platicar.- susurra débilmente al seguir contemplando a Senkai.

-Kagome…- la llama, obligándola a girarse y verlo.

-Inuyasha…- susurra.

Vaya había olvidado que los ojos de Kagome son demasiados expresivos, perdiéndose en el mar de sentimientos que proyectan; _tristeza, recelo, dolor_, y no puede culparla pero también hay: _deseo._

Es incapaz de moverse a pesar de ser conciente que Inuyasha planea besarla, su mente grita un _"no"_, pero su cuerpo no desea obedecerla, dejando que los labios del ojidorado toquen los suyos, soltando un gemido de placer, al volver a sentir aquel sabor tan maravilloso. Sabe que en la mañana se arrepentirá el haber dejando que Inuyasha la volviera a besar, pero en esos no le importaba en absoluto, tal vez se deba a las copas de campaneé que bebió en el evento.

La envuelve estrecha entre sus brazos, gimiendo de placer al sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome se adhiere al suyo de manera al natural, caminado poco a poco hacia su objetivo _la cama_, depositándola con cuidado en ella, sin dejar de besarla y arrancarle suspiros de placer, mientras sus manos se mueven de manera ágil en busca del preciado cierre del vestido azul marino que porta Kagome. Mueve sus labios al cuello de ella al encontrar su objetivo y comenzar a desnudarla, para que sus labios prueben de nuevo la piel expuesta.

-Inu…no…- gime en protesta al desear poder empujarlo pero es inútil. Sus manos se vuelven a desabrochar la camisa de Inuyasha y sus labios le es inevitable gemir ante el placer que él le proporciona.

-Eres mía _Kobito_…- susurra al morderle su lóbulo.- mía…- incorporándola un poco y deslizar el vestido.

-Inu…- suspira y gime, dejando que él haga lo que quiera con ella.

-Como la primera vez.- y planea cumplir su palabra, volverla loca antes de tomarla. Lo cual la desnuca admirando el cuerpo de perfecto de Kagome, y sus labios al igual que sus manos comienzan un recorrido suave por la piel desnuda de Kagome, sus labios desde sus labios bajando por su cuello, sus pechos deteniéndose en succionar suavemente cada uno, siendo conciente que debajo de él, Kagome aclama por sentirlo dentro de ella, sus manos desde sus piernas y se detienen en el monte Venus lo cual hacen un masaje circular estimulando a que se prepare a su entrada.

Su cuerpo también se encuentra desnudo y su miembro aclama más el unirse a su mujer, pero desea darle placer y eso es lo que va a logar; siguiendo con el juego de caricias, de sus labios y sus manos.

-Kagome, no…- protesta al soltar un gemido con un gruñido, al Kagome envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, presionando su centro con su miembro.

-Te necesito…- gime desesperada.

-No….- gruñe.

-Si…-

-¡Kuso!.- gruñe, al entrar precipitadamente en Kagome, soltando un gemido al sentir los pliegues de Kagome cerrarse entorno a él, las uñas de ella en su espalda.

Toma una bocada fuerte de aire, una vez que se acostumbra ante aquella entrada precipitada, _¡se olvido hasta de respirar!_. En lugar de hacerla temerosa aquella entrada, la excita de una manera que comienza amover sus caderas, enterrar sus uñas y dejar que su boca se ocupe de respirar en lugar de su nariz.

El ritmo lo marca Kagome, es la primera vez que ella el rito y le gusta de sobremanera, hasta el punto que su cuerpo elimina las ordenes de la mente y se deja guiar por insisto, un instinto primitivo que desea satisfacer aquel deseo sexual por Kagome.

Suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos por parte de ambos es lo que se escucha dentro de la habitación dando rienda suelta aquel deseo salvaje, hasta el punto que los cuerpos de ambos comienzan a temblar de una forma que si no se encontraran siendo sostenidos por la cama, muy seguro que el suelo sería su amigo. Kagome es la primera en llegar al clímax, en lugar de grita se limita a morder el hombro de Inuyasha desentonando para que éste la alcance y justos puedan obtener la relajación total de sus cuerpos.

A pesar de los espasmos que siguen presentes en su cuerpo y en el cuerpo de Kagome, cae pesadamente a su costado para atraerla hacia él y dejar que Kami los lleve al mundo de los sueños.

…_Recuerda quien se va sin ser echado, vuelve sin ser llamado…_

-.-

Se estira a lo largo de la cama al soltar un suspiro de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado, ligero y _perfecto_, como hace tiempo que no lo sentía así; se gira sonriente al desear poder sentir de nuevo aquel cuerpo femenino contra el suyo.

-¿Kagome?.- la llama al no encontrarla en la cama- ¿Kagome?.- al incorporarse sin importar que se encuentre desnudo camina hacia la cuna encontrándola vacía, ¿Dónde demonios se metió Kagome con Senkai?- ¡Kagome!.- gruñe de enojo y desesperación al saber que lo ha dejado.

Se fue… ¡Kagome se fue!.

-.-

Es la trigésima vez que suena el teléfono de la casa, y se rehúsa a contestar, sabe de antemano que es Inuyasha, ya que la primera vez que contesto le pidió una explicación de por que se fue, ¿Cómo osa preguntarle el, por que?, ¿esperaba que se quedará a que despertara para volver hacer el amor?, de por si ya se siente mal por haberse dejado llevar la noche anterior.

-¡Kagome!, ¡abre!.- los gritos se escuchan detrás de la puerta junto con unos golpes.

Fue una suerte que Sango llegara temprano y se llevará a Senkai a pasear al parque, así ella podría asimilar lo que vivió de nuevo con Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome, no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos!.- gruñe.

-¡Vete!.-

-¡Abre la puerta o juro por Kami que la tumbo!.- advierte.

-¡Vete!.-

-¡Kagome, es la última vez!.- gruñe.

¿Qué puede hacer?, no desea hablar con Inuyasha, pero éste no la deja tranquila y conociéndolo sabe que es capaz de quedarse afuera del departamento hasta que ella se digne a salir, y tendrá que abrir la puerta cuando Sango regrese con Senkai.

_Tienes que enfrentarlo._

Claro es tan fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

_No seas cobarde._

¡Sí!, ¡Sí!, es una cobarde, más ante Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!.-

Con pasos temerosos se acerca a la puerta al sostener con su mano la manija de esta al tratar de controlar su acelerado corazón, ante la idea de abrirle a Inuyasha y encararlo.

-¡KAG….- no continua con su grito al ver la puerta abierta, claro sin que Kagome se asome por ella- tenemos que hablar.- le hace saber fríamente, se encuentra molesto, más que molesto _furioso_ ante la actitud infantil de Kagome.

-No-No, ha-hay… na-nada que-que hablar.- balbucea torpemente al fijar su mirada en la puerta que Inuyasha acaba de cerrar, sintiendo que su posibilidad de escape se ha ido.

-Si hay cosas de que hablar.- menciona al sentir como aquel enojo comienza a desvanecerse al ver la actitud temerosa de Kagome- de Senkai y de nosotros.-

-No… hay… no-nosotros.- susurra lo suficiente fuerte para que Inuyasha la escuche, sin verlo a los ojos.

-Kagome.- la llama, pero es inútil ya que la mirada de la pelinegra se encuentra perdida en la puerta- sobre anoche…. Yo….-

-…Fue un error.- le interrumpe al fijar su mirada en la ámbar.

-¿Error?...- ¿Kagome lo considera un error?, ante aquel adjetivo su corazón se oprime.

-Nunca debió de pasar.-

-Kagome…- desea poder gritarle, que no es un error y ¡sí! Tenía que pasar.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?.- al querer posponer la conversación un día mas, y poder prepararse mentalmente ante la situación.

-¿Por qué no ahora?.- insiste.

-Por favor…- suplica.

-Esta bien.- accede con un suspiro, al simple hecho de que él también necesita pensar las cosas.

…_Estoy entre dos caminos sin saber cuál escoger si decirte que te quiero o dejarte de querer…_

-.-

Es la cuarta vez que observa el reloj de la sala, siendo conciente que acaba de pasar un minuto desde la última vez que lo vio. ¿Dónde esta Sango con Senkai?. Se supone que desde hace una hora debía de estar de regreso, ya había oscurecido por lo cual era raro que Sango no haya llegado y mucho menos avisado del retrazo.

En el momento en que Inuyasha se retiro, no pudo evitar el llorar, dejando que parte de su alma se desahogara, ahora tenía las cosas claras, sabía que debía de hablar con Inuyasha y hacer las preguntas que hace dos años pedía a gritos respuesta, para poder cerrar así ese capitulo de su vida y seguir adelante con una nueva actitud, con Senkai a su lado y dudaba que Inuyasha estuviera en esos planes.

El sonido del teléfono la saca de sus pensamientos corriendo hacia el y contestarlo.

-¡Sango!, ¿Dónde estas?.-

-Señora Kagome.- la voz del otro lado de la línea no la reconoce, por lo cual se extraña.

-¿Quién habla?.-

-Es mejor que preste atención, por que no planeo decirle las cosas dos veces.- le informa de una manera que la deja helada- tenemos a su hijo.- y aquello la noquea dejándola paralizada de terror- si lo quiere con vida y sano, debe de entregarnos cinco millones.-

-Pero…-

-El dinero señora.- amenaza.

-¡No tengo!.- gime de desesperación deseando que le crean.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho es el padre!.- como si con ello bastara.

-Por favor no le hagan nada…- suplica.

-Entonces entregue el dinero.-

-Por favor…- suplicar entre sollozos.

-Le hablare en media hora, espero que me tenga noticias.- y con aquellas ultimas palabras la llamada se corta, sin que sus rodillas puedan resistir su peso cae a un lado del teléfono ahogada en sollozos.

_¿Qué va hacer?_.

En esta ocasión su celular es el que suena, obligándose a contestarlo.

-¡Kagome!, ¡Kami!, ¡Kagome!.- la voz de Sango del otro lado de la línea, desesperada- ¡No encuentro a Senkai!.- le grita y aquello ocasiona que su corazón se detenga de terror.

_¡No!, su bebé no._

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

-¿Bu-bueno?.-

-En una hora en **Shinjuku Central Park****1**.- ordena la voz.

-No tengo dinero.- ¡Kami que es verdad!.

-No me interesa, si es que desea al niño vivó.-

-¡Por favor!.-

-No.- gruñe la voz del otro lado- aunque…-

-¿Aunque, que?.- si es una posibilidad de recuperar a su bebé la tomara.

-Le dejamos al niño a su amiga, si usted se entrega voluntariamente a nosotros, su rescate será mas jugoso que ese mocoso.-

-¡Sí!... ¡Sí!, lo que sea pero por favor no le haga nada a mi bebé.- suplica.

-Tiene vente minutos, para llegar a **Shinjuku Central Park****1**.- y con aquello finaliza la llamada.

Ni siquiera se molesta en colgar el teléfono, corre hasta la salida de su departamento.

…_¿No dicen que por un hijo, un padre es capaz de sacrificar todo, hasta su propia vida?..._

**Continuaraaaá….-**

**1) ****Shinjuku Central Park es una pequeña área verde localizada en Shinjuku occidental, Nishi-Shinjuku, 2-chome, Tokio, Japón. El parque es lindado por Honnnan Dori o Kita Dori al norte, Junisha Dori al oeste, Suido Dori o Minami Dori al sur, y Koen Dori al este. El parque se encuentra rodeado por algunos edificios, los más altos de Tokio, incluyendo Tokio's Edificios Metropolitanos De gobierno 1 y 2, Hyatt la Regencia Tokio, el Parque Hyatt, y otros hoteles y edificios de oficinas. La disposición del parque es muy simple. Esto es un parque muy accesible para muchos oficinistas en el área y un lugar ideal para ellos para tener un grato agradable de picnic.**

**¡Konichiwa!, ****El Sábado intente publicar y la web no me dejo marcándome "Error", he estado intentando por lo cual hasta ahora les traigo el capitulo, (aunque el mismo Sábado lo publique en mi pagina web), me costo algo de trabajo por eso no lo traje antes, la inspiración venia y se iba, borraba y volvía a escribir partes que no me gustaban, ¡Kami!, que complicada se esta haciendo esta historia (interesante), muchas gracias por sus mensajes y apoyos tanto en el Face (me encuentran con "Fesabi"), como aquí. Les agradezco de nuevo, y sigamos orando por ¡Japón!. **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
